


Gripping Green

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then, there's a pair of forest green trousers. Benedikt won't forget them soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gripping Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victor_reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/gifts).



Benedikt didn't remember much about what happened, but he was inclined to blame everything on the trousers.

Until that day, he didn't go out alone with Christoph very often, despite the fact that they were both from Haltern; they did spend some good nights out with teammates and common friends, sure, but Benedikt couldn't remember anything worth remembering.

Then he met Christoph at a bar - and he couldn't even remember which one, as those trousers overshadowed anything else. A pair of _forest green_ , close-fitting trousers that would have been inappropriate or unflattering on anyone else. Benedikt looked at them, looked Christoph up and down a couple of times, and when he finally greeted his teammate he could hear his own voice squawking.

 

Christoph never wore those trousers again in the following months, at least not in Benedikt's presence: sure, he flaunted a pair of _orange_ hip-huggers once, a bit short for him as they showed his ankles, but they didn't look as sexy as the green ones. Or the grey cardigan, finely highlighting Christoph's hips, or the suit and tie at the Christmas gala dinner, or the jet black joggers which made his ass more attractive.

When Benedikt felt his own breath speeding up, warm and uncontrollable, even by looking at Christoph with just his game shirt on, he finally admitted to himself he had a problem.

 

At the first training camp after the winter break, however, within the space of a few minutes or less, Benedikt found dozens of causes to blame those green trousers again. Sharing the room with Christoph wasn't an issue, he'd thought, but he had to reconsider when he came back from Ralf's room and found Christoph asleep, with just his briefs on.

Even considered how many times Benedikt had actually seen Christoph naked under the showers, the throbbing bulge between his teammate's legs polarized all of his past, present and future attention. Benedikt wondered what Christoph was dreaming and he started masturbating feverishly, with little to no chance to stop looking at his teammate's crotch. Benedikt bit his lower lip, holding moans and breaths until he came, locking eyes with Christoph only when it was too late.

"Next time you'll be paying me for the show", he smirked, before Benedikt could even think about an excuse or an apology, and turned to lie down on his belly.

Benedikt couldn't stop looking at Christoph's ass, predictably. But Christoph was sleeping again.

 

Benedikt found himself pushed against the wall of his own room, breathless, just a couple of nights later. His eyes had barely the time to register a flash of steel gray and white fabrics, then they focused on the necktie emphasizing the hollow of Christoph's throat, and Benedikt stopped thinking.

"Hi, baby" Christoph whispered close to his ear, pinning Benedikt even harder against the wall. "Time to settle some debts, huh?"

"Christoph, lemme-"

"Shush." And Christoph literally shushed him, brushing his whole body against Benedikt's; Benedikt had to tighten his lips as Christoph stripped him slowly, almost _playing_ with him: trapped between the wall and his body, they both knew that Benedikt had no chance but to surrender.

"Christoph," Benedikt moaned, quite a plea, not yet the capitulation Christoph wanted. He made Benedikt spread his legs a bit, stroking him through the fabric of his briefs, kissing the soft skin of his shoulder. " _Metze_ ", Benedikt slurred, slow, somewhat stunned, and he found enough strength to push Christoph a little away from him, to snatch his tie and drag him to the bed. To strip him, but not completely, just the bit he needed to push himself down on Christoph with just an impatient hint of stretch for his own body.

It hurt. It couldn't be other than painful, they both thought, and yet, Benedikt didn't find it that much unbearable. And Christoph... Benedikt could have looked at Christoph's face, the sweat drops on his forehead, the slight flush on his face; Benedikt could have looked at him for hours as he lowered himself faster and deeper on him, stroking the skin beneath his shirt, feeling the crumpled cotton flannel of his trousers wrinkling against his own calves. He drew Christoph in for a kiss, pulling again at his tie, not even trying to withdraw until they both came; and only in that moment he untied the knot, keeping that polka-dotted _turquoise_ tie for himself.


End file.
